


senja di kaki pelangi

by Cineraria



Series: Teratai di Tepi Telaga [10]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: #Brown(ish)Yellow, Boys' Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Kita menangkap senja hari ituSaat pelangi melukis di cakrawala biru#MariBerpuisi





	senja di kaki pelangi

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Yanagi Kouji. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak memperoleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Hujan jatuh di lubuk gulita malam

Desau angin menikamku parang

Terkenang senyum semenawan rembulan

Di hangat sore yang beraroma laut dan cat minyak

 

            Kita menangkap senja hari itu

            Saat pelangi melukis di cakrawala biru

            Hujan usai merinai

            Di celah mega, surya mengintai

 

Kaubilang ini dia kekasihku

Semesta yang menggulung segara ilham

dan menabur pancarona

Seratus dua puluh detik seharga kuasa

Diamlah dan nikmati parade buana

 

            Aku takjub menatap sapuan kuasmu di kanvas hitam,

            laksana debur ombak menerjang karang

 

Mentari ditelan osean

Camar berarak melintasi horizon

Biru menggeser terang,

menembus benda dan layang

Hangat lembayung,

menyusup ke degup jantung

 

            Warna-warni diserap gelap samudera

            Orion berkelip di ujung tanduk rusa

 

Riang berbinar di matamu

Kekasihku tertangkap sudah, katamu

Seratus dua puluh detik ia bertandang

Kautunjuk kanvasmu yang menyala terang

Dan kulihat bintang bersinar di pelupukmu

 

            Andai kautahu kecamuk pikiranku

            Gemerlap seratus dua puluh detik itu

            Bukan tandingan bagi keajaiban seindah dirimu

            Andai berani buang sifat pengecutku

 

Hujan jatuh di lubuk gulita malam

Desau angin menikamku parang

Aku terlempar dalam kamar kesepian

Aku bergelung selimut kepedihan

 

           Kulihat bayangmu di langit-langit muram

           Dan punggungmu yang ditelan petang

           Umpama senja di kaki pelangi

           Kau tinggalkan aku seorang diri

           Kaulempar cinta dalam retakan hati

 

Hujan jatuh di lubuk gulita malam

Desau angin menikamku parang

Aku terlempar dalam kamar kesepian

Aku bergelung selimut kepedihan

           

            Kulihat bayangmu di langit-langit muram

            Teringat kau sang penggenggam

            hatiku yang remuk redam

            oleh cinta yang terlalu banyak mengeram

 

 


End file.
